


Collision

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 德搞，ABO，A耶O班，擦边球有含盾医





	1. pheromone on apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redland](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Redland).



> Don't be scared, I have done this before...  
> Show me your TEETH.

“你又走神了，Marius。”  
Gustave用钢笔敲敲他的小腿。  
“哦，”他抬起头，“是吗，我自己都没注意到。”  
“没什么大问题，是扭伤，休息两天就好……不过注意别有剧烈运动。”  
Marius低头看看自己肿起来的脚踝，咂咂嘴说道：“我还以为只是撞了一下……不过扭伤总比骨折好。”  
Gustave从冰箱里拿出一个冰袋给他，“扭伤也是有可能恶化成骨折的，如果你过上一周还觉得疼记得来复诊，”医生看着他的脚踝说，“走路的时候集中注意力。”  
Marius在医生弯腰的时候闻到了信息素的味道：发甜的，有点类似香茅草的轻微刺激气味，和葡萄发酵后的味道。葡萄的味道来自Gilles，Marius在Gilles身上闻到过类似的味道，他们俩闻上去就是一对儿，Marius的犁鼻器十分灵敏，这有助于帮他确认同事间的人际关系和轶事，但也给他带来了一些麻烦。  
比如今天，在演习的时候，其他人都像平时一样做着准备，Marius却在Dominic换衣服的时候闻到了特别的气味。工程师倒不确定那一定是信息素，只是总不会有人在更衣间里吃早餐，所以他猜那是Dominic的信息素。至于那是什么味道，Marius花费了很长时间去想个物品形容，但一直想不到合适的。他确实不是什么文学爱好者，从中学起阅读课成绩就差得可怜，以至于他现在想个比喻都需要上一整天。不过这也不能怪我，他换了个想法，我不是为自己辩护，只是Dominic的信息素味道太少见了。  
虽然医学上普遍倾向于认为每个人（除去大多数没有信息素的Beta）的信息素味道都不尽相同，但很多人的信息素是可以用其他东西来进行比喻的，比如Gilles像是被葡萄酒淹没的图书馆，Gustave是柠檬硬糖，也就是说，尽管每个人味道都不一样，但是你往往可以把许多人的信息素粗略地划分进一个类型下面。  
Marius在给Dominic分类的时候卡了壳，他总觉得这味道很熟悉，并且相信如果他把鼻子贴在Dominic脖子上的话，他会闻到类似Gilles身上那种酒精的味道——要更浓烈一点，不仅如此，烈酒气味里还有苦味食品会散发出的味道。这让Marius犯难，不该有他解不开的难题，至少除了Dominic以外他没见过。  
他理所应当地有些焦虑，以至于在让他忘了自己并不是坐在咖啡馆的阳伞下看报纸。Elias被他吓了一跳，而他躺在地上，足足愣了三秒钟才感觉到疼痛。Elias大吼一声有人掉下来了，蹲在旁边观察Marius有没有什么皮外伤。Dominic从二楼窗户探出头，看了他一眼之后迅速收回脑袋。Marius听到了由远及近的脚步声，先是一个人的，然后又有人加入进来。Elias不敢乱碰他，只能反复叫着Marius的名字确认他是否意识清醒，“我没晕，Elias”，他说，“不过我的右脚有点疼。”  
Dominic已经在他旁边了，Gustave随后也赶了过来，医生听了Elias的描述之后先检查Marius的头和脖子是否摔伤了，然后检查有没有其他地方骨折。“我觉得没什么大问题，”Marius吸吸鼻子，不动声色地嗅Dominic的信息素，“就是右脚疼。”  
医生透过防弹玻璃看了他一眼，叫人把他抬回基地。等候的时候Dominic蹲在他旁边，低头看着他。Dominic和平常一样，没人能从他的眼睛里看出他的想法，Marius想也许他在担心自己，只不过Dominic从不会把自己关心说出口。  
“那可是二楼，你居然就跳下去了。”  
Dominic看着他的眼睛说。  
Marius眨了眨眼睛，在面罩下面用力吸鼻子。  
“我以为外面是个平台，”他说，“幸亏下面不是水泥地。”  
Dominic闷哼着笑了一声。  
然后他就被抬走了，脑子随着担架一起摇晃。Dominic对他笑，那种有点轻蔑又像是开玩笑的笑，Marius能想象到Dominic的表情，那种嘴角勾起来，但是眼睛不笑的表情。陌生人可能会觉得这是一种表达鄙夷的表情，但相信Marius，这是Dominic觉得你有趣而已。  
Dominic觉得他很有趣。  
“Marius？”  
Gustave又叫他。  
“嗯？”Marius抬头，尝试着活动自己冷冰冰的脚腕。“我可以走了吗？”他问，对站在一边的Gilles微笑，“反正也没什么大事。”  
等一下，Gilles又是什么时候进来的。  
Marius决定假装自己没发现不对劲儿，继续捂着自己的红肿的脚踝微笑。  
“下次记得让Julien按时来复诊，”Gustave把手里的纱布交给Gilles，“别再打发他的长官来应付事情？”Gilles接过纱布，身子稍微向后仰，低着头说道：“我会把原话转达给他的，至于下次来的是谁我就不能保证了。”  
这算调情吗？Marius盯着他们，又想到了Dominic。Dominic有时候也会说类似的话，“少拿这个寻我开心”，但语气比Gustave的那种恶劣多了，就连Elias现在也不会随便开Dominic的玩笑，你们是不是精神不正常，Elias被这句话伤得不轻，甚至因为这个一个星期都没和Dominic主动说过话。  
“你在沮丧什么，”Marius记得当时自己拿着那只橡胶尖叫鸡问Elias，“那可是Dominic啊。”  
Elias抢回自己的玩具：“你倒是习以为常了？”  
“不然呢，”Marius看他，挂着一个委婉表达“不可理喻”的笑容，“他可是我的同事兼室友。”  
Elias撇嘴，挤压尖叫鸡的肚子：“仅此而已？”  
Marius扭头，坐在门口的台阶上。  
“不然呢。”  
他看着门口的树说。  
哦，那天是他忘了带钥匙等Dominic回来开门。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”Gilles弯腰看着他。  
Marius眨眨眼睛，把视线从天花板的边缘上收回来。“当然好，”他说，试着坐起来，“不过我能借个轮椅吗？”  
医生看了一眼他的脚，然后眼睛在他身上转了一圈。“跟我来，Gilles，”Gustave收起笔，“轮椅在后面的仓库里。”  
Gilles推着他离开医务室之前他突然想起了自己忘掉的正事，“等等，Gilles，”他按住轮子，回头看Gustave，“医生，你这里还有抑制剂吗？”  
Gustave停下填写表格的手，站起来说道：“有，不过你还是记得自己去买，我这里只有几支。”  
Marius看着医生开冰箱，等着他拿出抑制剂之后眯起眼睛看盒子上的字。“不，我不要Alpha的，”Marius在Gustave走向他之前说道，“要Omega的。”  
医生习惯性地皱眉：“你要那个干什么。”  
“没什么，我只是以防万一，”Marius摸摸轮椅的扶手说，“你先别问为什么……我要两支。”  
Gustave看着他，不过似乎没看出什么所以然，然后拉开冰箱拿出另一种抑制剂交给Marius。“和Alpha抑制剂一样，冷冻保存，静脉注射。”Gustave看着他说，停顿了一下，又叹气：“我知道你们应该都很熟悉用法……别惹出什么乱子来。”  
Marius把药盒揣进口袋：“我这不是正在避免出乱子呢。”  
Gilles推着他离开，而Marius直到出了大门才发现今天天气格外好，他低头看看自己手上的擦伤和牛仔裤被蹭上泥的裤脚，终于开始感觉到来自身体其他部位的疼痛。“Gilles，”他招呼Gilles，脑子里想着如何说服Elias帮自己洗衣服，“我想问你个问题。”  
Gilles语调上扬地嗯了一声，表示自己在听。  
“有什么酒闻上去有苦味？”  
Gilles愣了一下，看样子没料到会是这种问题。  
Marius等着答案，而Gilles说了许多，却都被Marius否定了。“不是那种苦味，Gilles”他执着地反驳，“更像是……烘焙过的咖啡豆。”  
Gilles笑着反问：“你是说兑咖啡的鸡尾酒？”  
Marius思考了一下：“那种东西我喝过，是有点接近，但是不对，不是这个。”  
Gilles在宿舍楼前停下：“那么……咖啡甜酒？”  
Marius牙齿隐隐作痛似的咧嘴：“那是什么？”  
Dominic在宿舍里，正躺在沙发上，他没脱外套，只是把它的拉链拉开，露出里面贴身的绿色帽衫。他倚着靠枕，眼睛盯着自己的膝盖，像冬天趴在石头上晒太阳的蜥蜴。Marius推着轮椅进屋，按照Gustave的嘱咐把药盒放在冰箱里，“我给你带了抑制剂回来，”他说，“你能帮我个忙吗……我想躺会儿。”  
“咖啡甜酒是一种像糖浆的东西。”  
Gilles的声音被Marius的大脑回放了一遍。  
“抑制剂？”Dominic抬起眼皮，“我不需要。”  
这么说着Dominic还是帮忙把Marius推进卧室扶上床，然后他抱着手臂，居高临下地看着Marius。“我闻到了味道，”Marius如实说，“虽然还不足以让我发情，但是——”  
Marius撑起身子，把脸靠近Dominic的衣襟，“这确实是你的味道，有点…有点像咖啡甜酒。”  
“它闻上去就像是酒和咖啡的混合，”Gilles继续说，“而且和你说得很像，让人觉得刺鼻。”  
Dominic挑眉。  
Marius又闻了闻：“我没在你身上闻过这个味道，所以我猜你可能忘了打抑制剂？”  
Dominic的胡子看上去得有三天没刮了，Marius只是看着都觉得毛糙，他真是不像个Omega，Marius想，Omega至少应该像Gustave那样记得每天剃须。  
“我没忘，天才。”  
Dominic弯腰压低身子，眼睛动也不动地看着他。  
Marius终于把头缩回来，避开Dominic下垂的衣摆。他从来都按时注射抑制剂，这味道对他来说只是好闻，他也没想过这味道会造成什么反应……  
在他亲口尝到之前。  
Dominic还是那样看着他：  
“我说了我不需要。”  
“但实际上，”Gilles思考了一下，似乎在想该怎么描述，“咖啡甜酒的甜味尝起来还算温和。”  
“我不需要，天才。”  
Dominic的嘴唇被来自舌尖的唾液微微润湿，看上去是光滑的暗红色。

END.


	2. Cigarette with cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事后  
> 没有肉，不香

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is the new denim or black  
> Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic
> 
> Happy birthday Redland.

Dominic闻到了奶油的味道。  
他不想起床，小腹还是疼，这后遗症像是好不了一样纠缠着他，让他想起每一年圣诞节商场里放的音乐——每一年都是那几首，所有你熟悉的旋律都不会被落下。  
Marius已经爬起来洗澡去了，或者他两个小时之前就已经爬起来跳进浴室洗了澡，然后还摇着轮椅出了门一趟，但用相对论来解释，这几个小时对于Dominic来说就是个冲凉时间。烟盒在口袋里，被Marius压扁了，Dominic抽出变形得最厉害的那支，用手指捻了捻滤嘴，叼住它点燃。不要在床上抽烟，你会烧了整个房子的，Dominic学着Marius的语气含混不清地哼，掀开被子走下去。他身上只有一件衬衫，前后都挡不住。这没关系，Marius在外面坐着看球赛——他看上去好多了——尽管声音小Dominic还是能听见进球时的欢呼。他钻进浴室，甚至没有锁门，靠着墙抽他的烟。疼痛还是没有消失的迹象，尽管已经减弱了不少，Dominic打开镜子后面的药柜，从Marius的创可贴后面拿出止疼药。他直接吞下去两粒，然后又把烟塞回嘴唇之间。镜子不太干净，水喷溅到上面留下的痕迹一层叠一层，不过Dominic没心情擦它。止痛药起效需要一点时间，Dominic准备就用这段时间把自己洗干净，然后回去睡觉，难得的假期已经被Marius毁了一半，至少要保证另一半的质量。  
也不能叫毁了一半，Dominic打开淋雨喷头，站在旁边看着水喷溅到磁砖墙上，只能说Marius确实不擅长取悦别人。他把Dominic搞得很痛，不仅是带着旧伤的小腹，还有其他地方。Dominic试着说服自己原谅他，毕竟Marius不是一个经验丰富的家伙，Dominic甚至怀疑这是他第一次正经和别人上床。  
这是你自己选的，Dominic看着水雾想，而且你早就知道他是个混球。  
Dominic找不到地方掐灭自己的烟，而且它还剩半支。他向来不在这方面浪费，也不想搞些节外生枝的事情，洗手台有点窄，但足够他坐上去抽烟。台面上有水渍，黏在大腿上让他觉得有点凉，Dominic弓着腰，试图缓解持续不断的疼痛。Marius结束高潮的时候把慌张掩饰得很好，或者说他自认为掩饰的很好，“你需要避孕药，”他看着Dominic说，手握住Dominic的小臂，“还是你有皮下植入避孕器？”  
“第一种，天才，”Dominic看着他说，“现在你可以拔出来了。”  
Dominic当然撒谎了，他擅长这个，能让Marius毫无察觉的那种。  
事实上，Gilles与他共享一个秘密——关于他的生育。  
“你看到了那瓶药，我确实没有这个狗屁能力，”他当初面对着Gilles这么说，手里是一杯见底的啤酒，“如果你要问的话。”  
Gilles对此保持了片刻的沉默，然后问道：“再来一杯？”  
“长官，”他点燃烟，“我看上去是什么生育狂热者吗。”  
但那还是痛苦的，每次做爱都会让他觉得自己的某几个器官被丢进了榨汁机里，倒不是说没有快感，Dominic能确保自己会在这里面找到各种乐趣，只不过它们持续的时间太短，而疼痛永远是第一名。  
“泰诺不需要处方。”  
这是Gilles关于这个话题说的最后一句话，那个时候他们还在费城，住在六层楼的战前建筑里，靠着十美元一磅的自助餐和楼下的酒吧度日，在那之后Gilles再没有对Dominic提过任何有关生育的事情，而Dominic也确信Gilles守口如瓶。  
Marius对此一无所知，“你是吃药还是使用避孕器”，那副样子不可能是装出来的，Dominic夹着烟回想，慢慢放松自己的身子。他想起费城中餐馆的糖醋肉，炸鸡块上的红色酱汁几乎没有酸味，还散发着油脂的香气，混着Marius的汗水和信息素一起侵占他的鼻子和大脑，直到他分泌出更多唾液。  
Dominic并不想用“美味”来形容Marius，但他无法否认Marius确实可口。  
“Dominic？”  
瞧瞧，甜酸鸡块端着蛋糕来了，虽然脚步还是不稳。  
“你在干什么，”Marius舔了舔沾满奶油的叉子，“你要洗澡的话为什么坐在洗手台上。”  
“抽烟。”  
Dominic在碟子上找了个没沾着奶油的地方，掐灭自己的烟。  
Marius低头看那个被捏变形的、湿乎乎的烟蒂，把剩下的蛋糕和奶油刮了刮一起送进嘴里。  
“谁的蛋糕？”  
Dominic看着他。  
“Gustave的，”Marius咀嚼着，“你忘了他今天过生日……你也有份，我放在咖啡桌上了。”  
Dominic低头看着工程师在嘴唇上舔来舔去的舌头。  
“天才？”  
他的声音听上去有点哑，大概还是那支烟的错。  
Marius抬起头，对他伸手抓住自己肩膀的举动没有任何反抗。  
那确实是块不错的蛋糕。

END.


End file.
